


My Mama Done Told Me

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna isn't really sure about Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mama Done Told Me

Jenna wondered how safe this gig with Blake really was. Yes, he was charismatic and big and strong and had an infectious laugh. He was probably good in bed, too; not that she'd had a chance to find out. She didn't know if he was deliberately avoiding her or if it was just a coincidence of bad timing, either way she'd yet to sample those goods. Maybe it would be best to take off with _Liberator_ like Avon had suggested, but she had more sense than to trust that black hearted git. She considered the others, but there was no joy there. Gan was sweet, but perfectly useless when it came to anything dodgy. Then there was Vila who was a lot of fun most of the time, a handy man to have on a job that required something to be opened, but a bit of a coward; he'd never want to take the risks necessary to score a big haul. So planning anything worth going after with him was equally useless.

Maybe she could go it on her own until she picked up a crew, but just her luck she'd run into some Federation patrol ships that would challenge her as an unknown in their territory. There was no way she could fly this monster and operate the weapons at the same time. Damn it! She should have used Avon until she found someone more trust worthy—yeah, right. Avon would have spaced her at the first opportunity. Too late, anyway. The way Blake was going they'd be on the Federation's hit list soon enough. This wasn't the way she planned to live her life, not by a long shot, but for right now she had no choice. She'd stay until something or someone better came along, but damn them all! Men were basically a worthless lot, just like her mother had told her.


End file.
